


Don't touch my mate!

by Lonelyirises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyirises/pseuds/Lonelyirises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Derek's denial comes and bites him in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sass_tiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_tiel/gifts).



> I would love suggestions, comments, criticism. cos this is a fee flow, I don't know where this is going

It didn’t take a genius like Lydia to see it. it was clear as day. Werewolves or not, everybody knew Derek was attracted to Stiles. Except Stiles.

There were a few instances where Stiles would think of questioning Derek’s behaviour but ultimately dismissing it as a werewolf thing. Derek had a thing for Stiles’ smell.

Given all that, what had happened that day was not because Derek lov… _liked_ Stiles. It was because Stiles was his mat… _his pack_ and an alpha always protected his pack. Even when Derek refused to acknowledge Stiles as his mate, the hunters had somehow found out. It was a Friday night and Friday nights meant no curfew for Stiles. He was out in the woods trying to figure out the rogue tree, which was emitting all sorts of negativity that attracted the supernatural community to come mess up with the Hale pack. Apparently it was the humans that were the worst monsters that Stiles had momentarily forgotten. He suddenly felt surrounded. One man came in sight. A man! Thank god not someone from the Monsters Inc. The man signaled his men and all of them pointed guns towards Stiles.

“What do you want?” Stiles mustered his courage and added, “I don’t have money.”

“You think we are after your money, boy? We are after something far more precious.”

“Somebody has been binge watching the hobbit.” Stiles muttered cursing his bad luck. Scott is going to kill him. So will Derek. And dad will raise me from the dead and kill me again.

“We are after the alpha.”

Shucks! Hunters. Awesome… jus fucking awesome.

“Well as you can see, **_I_** am not a werewolf. Which if you can’t tell, you really shouldn’t call yourself hunters. And anyways don’t you guys have a code?”

“The code is for the cowards like Argents. Since they cant take care of this problem we are going to do it for them. And we know you are not a werewolf. But you are a weakness. A weakness of Derek Hale.”

“Me? His weakness? Oh please. He barely tolera-”

Something hit the back of his head and he instantly blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up to discover he was tied up to a chair naked. _Lovely._ He tired to move his wrists. The ropes cut him deeper in the bruises that were forming. The man he talked to before came in the room, swinging a rod in his hand.

“I am not going to take a lot of your time. I’ll let you go as soon as you tell me where do I find your alpha.” The man said.

“I am a human. I do not have an alpha.”

“Oh so you don’t want to co-operate. Fine. I can coax you a little bit”

Stiles narrowed his eyes in retaliation but stayed silent. The man busied himself building up a fire. Stiles took in his surroundings. High ceiling, metal scrapes, abandoned rusted car, it seemed like a warehouse. _Abandoned warehouse._ Nobody could compete the hunters for clichés. 

“Stiles I don’t want to make this difficult for both of us so I’m giving you another chance. Just tell me where can I find the alpha.” The man came back. The room now had an orange glow.

“Go to hell.”

The man smiled. The smile was dangerously close to the feral smile Derek has when he does some particularly nasty werewolfy things. Stiles’ heart beats faster. The man came near Stiles. So near that he almost went cross-eyed.

“Where is your alpha?”

“Not telling you.”

The man grabbed his neck and dug his fingers in. Stiles chocked. His eyes started to water. He needed air. His lungs were burning. He started seeing black spots in this vision.

The man let it go. Stiles had a fit of coughs. He gasped for air, his whole body trembling.

“You think you not telling me will keep me from hurting your mate? When he finds out you are here, he will come running, voluntarily.”

Stiles just blankly looked at him.

“You see, the more I hurt you the more it will drive him mad. They are animals, Stiles, animals that rely on their instincts. That’s why it is so easy to kill them.”

“If you look around you’ll see who the animal here is.” Stiles spat.

“You have quite a mouth don’t you? Such loyalty, such a waste” the man shook his head looking at Stiles in mock fondness and moved out of the line of sight.

Stiles just concentrated on breathing and not passing out. The man said, “we hunters have a way with abusing werewolf instincts. And I am going to drive your alpha mad.”

With a startling speed the man came in front of stiles and pushed the rod, no the brand on Stiles’ bare chest. Stiles screamed in pain. The man laughed and went out of the room closing the door behind him. Stiles was in agony, tears streaming from his eyes and his brain numb. All he wanted was to protect his pack. Was that so bad?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Derek’s mom always used to say an alpha can feel if the pack is in distress. There was no need of more evidence pointing that Derek is not a good alpha. He didn’t feel anything. He didn’t feel it when stiles got knocked out. He didn’t feel it when he was thrown in the car trunk. He didn’t feel even when he was branded by scalding red-hot iron rods.

Scott was the first one to notice Stiles was missing. Stiles wouldn’t receive his calls.

He called everyone. He was nowhere to be found. At last he called Derek to let him know Stiles was missing. Derek, Isaac and Scott went to the Stilinski house and started the search. Derek was fuming when the sent trail started leading them to the woods, until he smelt 5 new smells each laden with faint scent of wolfsbane.

Derek broke into a run.

With the alpha speed he quickly lost Scott and Isaac. The trail led him to an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the town outskirts. He could hear men talking. He could hear the distinct heartbeat of Stiles, with quick pace.

_My mate is scared._

Derek circled the warehouse and saw an open window on the upper floor. He jumped through it into the building. All the men were beneath him.

“Even though he is a born wolf, Hale will not stop to think when it comes to this kid.”

“You seem confident Jack.”

“Well all you have to do to drive this alpha mad is to burn something he loves” there was laughter.

Derek stopped dead in his tracks. _Burn something he loves?_ He sniffed in the air. He did get a whiff of burnt flesh. STILES! But something stopped him from going down there crashing everything in sight. His voice… Stiles’ voice. He couldn’t hear all of the faint mumblings but he made out some words

“Derek… don’t… expecting… instincts… control…hurts…”

Derek _had_ to go to him. He had to rescue Stiles. He was counting on him but more importantly he had to do this right.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. Means a lot. :)

Derek heard a guy move towards the rear of the building. He moved down and took a stance. The guy walked out of the backdoor and Derek pounced on him from behind. The man was down without a sound. Derek now waited out of the room where jack and two other men were settled. Across that door was another one where he could hear Stiles whimpering. It took everything Derek had to go in there and tell him everything is going to be alright. He then heard Jack getting up to pay Stiles a visit. It was not physically possible for Derek to stand back in the shadows and let that monster torture his mate. Derek opened the door leading to the hunters and walked in on two seated and one burly hunter standing. They were taken by surprise and that’s all he needed for his attack. He killed jack instantly. But the other two were quick. They drew their guns. Derek could smell wolfsbane on them. One bullet fired that barely missed his shoulder. Derek looked around to see one man moving towards Stiles’ door. Derek broke into a run and beat the hunter to Stiles. He hugged stiles before they could shoot him. The hunters came in the room. Derek let out a deafening howl. But the bullets never came. The hunters were on the floor. How did that happen?

Derek raised his eyes to meet Stiles’. He saw blue irises in place of golden brown.

_Magic…. My mate saved us._

Four sets of paws came running into the room and Scott and Isaac had a hunter in each jaws. Derek was still in his alpha form. When the hunters were effectively taken care of Scott moved towards Derek and the unconscious Stiles, to help him with the ropes. Derek growled at him and snapped his teeth towards him.

_MINE!_

Scott backed off with a low whine. Both Isaac and Scott got out of their way when Derek freed Stiles and carried him in his arms and ran out with a final alpha command.

 _Nobody touches my mate._    


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay... my life kinda sucked all these days (with the one direction heartbreak and other real life shite). but I have the world's best bestie so... yay I am back. also this is a slightly bigger and the final chapter. really hope you like it!

Derek took the unconscious Stiles to his loft. He laid him down on his bed and unwrapped his jacket he had hastily wound around him. Derek took a sharp intake of breath. Stiles was branded with the hunters’ symbol; a fleur de lis and a downward pointing arrow. The hunters were mocking him. They claimed his mate before he pulled his head out of his ass and moved on from his denial. The smell of charred flesh mixed with his mate’s citrusy cinnamon was wrong. _So wrong._ They hurt his mate. _They burned him._ A lone tear tricked past Derek’s cheek. He kept looking at his mate. Holding his arm, trying to take up all the pain.

_My beautiful Stiles._

Derek went to the bathroom to grab the first aid box, glad that Stiles had pestered him into keeping. He then very carefully started cleaning his wounds. _His burns._ He bandaged them and willed Stiles to wake up.

Hours later, Stiles woke up to fine half naked Derek sleeping on the floor and half draped over the bed and his hand inches from his.

_Why was Derek holding my hand while I slept? Wait why am I in his loft…?_

Memories came crashing onto him and he shuddered. Derek woke up with a start.

“Derek… the hunters…”

“Sshh.. Stiles, it’s ok. They are gone.”

“But they took me, they wanted to hurt you, they were waiting for you.”

Stiles was shaking with tears. Derek climbed on the bed and pulled Stiles onto his chest. “They are gone Stiles, they are not going to hurt you.”

“But they came for you!”

Derek’s eyes widened. _He cares about me. You are such an idiot Derek, he cares about you and you let him get hurt for you._ “They are not going to hurt me either,” he whispered to him. Stiles sighed in his arms. Derek may or may not have been rocking him. Stiles suddenly broke the silence.

“Derek? Why am I here? And why are you taking care of me?”

“Because you are hurt because of me.”

“I need to go home.” He tried to pull away from Derek’s grasp. Derek snarled. It was less human and more wolf.

Stiles was taken by surprise, but he knew better than challenging the werewolf. Derek lowered him on the bed once again and suddenly Stiles found himself to be the little spoon. Too exhausted to question, he welcomed the warmth Derek provided and slipped back to sleep.

Morning came earlier than Stiles expected. He was still in Derek’s bed, half wrapped under him. Stiles felt… _wanted._ He tried to shift a limb and Derek woke up violently.

“Shh… Derek, it’s fine. It’s ok.” And Derek visibly deflated. Stiles noticed his bandaged chest. And everything from the night came crashing in.

“Derek, I want to see…”

“Stiles you really shouldn’t remove it.”

Stiles saw something in Derek’s expression. Like he knew more than he was letting other’s know. Stiles had to see what was going on. He pulled at the tape and climbed out of the bed. In the bathroom mirror Stiles saw his bare torso. There were bruises near his neck, on his arms and on his wrists where he was restrained. And right on his sternum was a clean perfectly detailed burn mark of the hunter’s symbol. A fleur de lis and an inverted arrow.

“Derek what does this mean?”

Derek padded into the bathroom looking beyond tired. Emotionally drained.

“nothing”

“Derek you still are going to keep things from me? Still? After all this don’t you think I have a right to know?”

Derek silently nodded. He had his eyes closed.

“Mate.” He whispered.

“What?”

“Mate. Stiles you are my mate.”

Stiles looked at him, willing him to go on. Derek took a deep breath and started.

“Wolves, werewolves have mates. And they are supposed to care for them. Keep them safe, provide for them. It is an inherent instinct that wolves have. The hunters somehow figured it out, that you are mine. They captured you thinking I’ll come straight to them. But I didn’t. They then tried to torture you thinking I’ll notice. An alpha is supposed to feel when the pack is in danger. When the pack needs help. When their mate needs help. And I was never supposed to be an alpha. It was always my mom and then Laura. I am sorry Stiles I failed as an alpha. I have failed you.”

Stiles was speechless. Information overload. When he did process all of it there was one thing that did not add up.

“If wolves have mates how did you find out I m yours?”

“It is clear. We can feel the bond.”

“For how long have you known I m your mate?” Stiles asked wide-eyed.

“From the moment I saw you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Were you denying it? You don’t want me. Right?”

“No…Stiles, I cannot not want you.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“Wolves mate for life. Stiles how can I ask you to stop living yours for me? you are so young, you have all your life in front of you. you have endless opportunities and possibilities to live yours the way you want. I never want to hold you back.”

“And what if I said I m up for it?”

“Stiles you cant take such a big decision in a haste.”

“I fell in love with you long ago, you idiot. You are all I want, sourwolf.”

And Derek for once did not hear the blip in the heartbeat of his mate. _Truth._

“Now don’t look so surprised and tell me about the jackpot I won.”

When Derek gave him the characteristic one eyebrow raise, Stiles rolled his eyes and walked back in the bedroom.

“Tell me about mates. And tell me why Scott cannot touch me.”

When Derek looked like a child caught stealing cookies, Stiles had his shit-eating grin in place.

“Awww… you are adorable!”

Derek’s ears most definitely weren’t pink. Nope. No chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint. please leave comments!!!!


End file.
